minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy craft
This page is public, and can be edited by anyone. Deletion of certain aspects is against the rules unless it is generally agreed it is useless, or it is you own aspect Fantasy Craft is a mod that combines Minecraft with many RPG aspects. Changes are made to mobs players, tools, enchantments, dimensions, everything! =Gameplay Mechanics= Changed Leveling Levels are no longer used as payment for anvils and Enchantment tables. Instead, they determine special stats and new systems. To level up you must get x • 75 = y, with x being next level, and y being xp requirement. Levels determine many things, and every time you level up you get 5 upgrade points to raise special stats, (see below), and chances of higher leveled monsters spawning increases. Special Stats *Crafting: Determines beginning durability of items you craft, with higher levels having more durability. For example, you could craft an iron pickaxe with just 100 durability when crafted. Wood tools are unaffected. You start with a skill level of 10 and the skill maxes out at 65, in which all tools start with full durability. *Enchanting: Enchanting determines the level of enchantment and the type of enchantment you get from enchanting. A higher level increases the chance of more powerful and more useful enchantments (so no unbreaking on armor) and decreases levels needed to achieve better enchants and chance of getting a negative enchant. You start with a skill level of 5 and it maxes out at 80. *Warping: Determines portals you can light and ender pearl damage. Higher levels mean lower damage from ender pearl warping. A skill level of 20 is needed to light a nether portal, 35 to open the ender portal and 50 for portals from other mods. You start with no skill and Max out at 50. *Swordplay: Increases crit chance with a sword at higher levels. (Yes, crits don't happen with a simple jump.) you start with 5 in this stat and it maxes out at 55. When level 55 is reached, all hits with a sword do 25% more damage rounded down. *Hiding: You need to be closer for mobs to find you. Each level decreases the block count by 1, and the closest you can get is 20. Capped at 64 and starts at 0. *Summoning: Slightly increases the stat of any Golems you summon. Caps at 50. Negative Enchantments Negative Enchantments are well, negative enchantments. They do not buff a tool or weapon, but debuff it. These are gotten through random through enchanting and have a higher chance of occurring with low enchanting skill. There is only one level for each other enchantment. Enchantments *Dullness: All attacks done with this weapon do 1/2 a heart less damage. *Cursing: All attacks do 1 heart less damage to undead. *Fragility: Every time this item is used, there is a 10% chance of wasting double durability. *Gravity: Fall damage is increased by 1 heart when the player normally takes fall damage. Boots only. *Extinguishing: When a mob on fire is hit/shot with this weapon, they are extinguished. *Pull: When a mob is hit with this weapon it is pulled towards the player. *Inefficiency: This tool takes 15% longer mine appropriate blocks. *Drowning: When worn the player starts with only 7 bubbles underwater. Helmet only. *Heaviness: Decreases attack speed of this weapon by 15%. Companions At the start of a world, you can choose a companion to follow you throughout your world and do various things. If a companions dies, you can craft a Companion charm by surrounding a gold ingot with bone meal to revive them once per charm. Possible Companions *Girlfriend: ORESPAWN RIPOFF She has 20 HP and will act like a wolf, except she will not pounce, she will attack creepers, and will attack mobs that don't attack you first. If you give her a bow, she will use arrows and shoot, using AI similar to a skeleton. Items she uses use durability. She is healed with flowers (sorry if some consider this sexist) *Boyfriend: I STOLE THIS!!!!!!111!1!1! Same as the girlfriend, but meat heals him. (I swear that one was actually a coincidential parallel to Orespawn.) *Alpha Wolf: Won't actually help you fight, and can't die, but wolves will be tamed with one bone and punching a wolf won't anger the whole pack. (If Prestige is thought to be needed, then add a number.) *Ender Spirit: Similar to Alpha Wolf, can't be harmed and can't harm, but Endermen will only get mad when touched. Needs 180 Prestige. *Worm: Despite having only 10 HP it is useful. It allows you to jump 0.5 blocks higher when going backwards. You can throw TNT bye crouching when placing. And explosions damage ground through water. (Unless it is an enemy mob) and you take 3/4 explosion damage rounded up. This totally isn't a reference to worms. Nooooooooo. *Ghost: Only has 5 HP and won't battle. However, if YOU die, a grave is placed and breaking the grave give you your inventory back, and everything is in the slots from before you died. Decorative Changes This mod adds a few decorative changes, as well as the changes that actually effect gameplay. *When the End Portal is lit, a message in chat says "This is a bad idea...." *When a Wither dies, several dying ghast sounds will occur. *Canceling a Nether Portal will cause it to scream. *Water will make waves. (Deactivated when the Nature Reborn/Weather Mod is installed) *Items have cracks in them when close to breaking. *Fire spreading has an animation. *When the Nether portal is lit, the chat says "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" *If a creeper is supercharged, the Lightning slowly progresses up a creeper. Not instantly engulfing it. *Skeleton's bows actually animate!!! *Unbreaking is replaced with durability, but the effect stays normal. Prestige The "Points" you get when you die on Hardcore are actually significant now. The more "Points" you have when you die on Hardcore, the more bonus status effects you get and the more pets you can get. Some items are uncraftable without prestige! Prestige needed for items-and the items themselves-under "Items". *Jump Boost: At 100, 300, 600, etc. etc. points you get levels of Jump Boost. Who needs fence gates? Capped at Jump 6. *Speed Boost: At 200, 400, 800, 1600 etc. etc. points you get Speed. ZOOM! Capped at Speed 6. *Luck: Each 2000 points, all weapons (Even fists!) get 20% more chance to get items. Something that dropped 10 things at most will drop 12, and you could even get 2 Nether Stars! Capped at +200% drops. Mobs Note: All stats are on Normal Difficulty. Hostile *Deeper: Only spawns at Bedrock, the Deeper will try in vain to pull you into the Void. Standing on one for 10 seconds (Decreases at higher levels), you will instantly die. Have 10 (More at higher levels) HP. Max level is 20, where it will pull you down in 4 seconds and has 33 HP. Appearence unknown; you can only see the hand sticking up from the bedrock. *Hungry: Only spawns near crops, with a higher level with rarer crops. Eats any kind of crop and ruins tilled dirt. When it eats, it gains HP. Villagers actually attack these. At level 1, they do 2 damage (1 heart) and have 5 HP. If it eats a crop with pesticide on it, it will die. Looks like a hunched-over skeleton with scythes for arms. *Fang: the Fangs of Dang are reptilian creatures that will spawn twice as often in the Jungle and Desert and half as often in Tiaga and Ice Spikes. the Fangs will spawn at night time, and start with 18 HP at level 1. They are slightly faster and more damaging as a Zombie and throwing a diamond, 2 gold ingots, or 3 iron ingots at one will make it die. *Starved: The hungrier hugries. Banished to the Nether for excessive eating. They will, quite literally, eat anything-rotting pigs, warts, blazes. The more they eat, the stronger-and hungrier-they get. The HP and ATK boost from eating increases based on level, but starting stats stay the same. They target players above all mobs, as they consider them "a delicacy." Has 30 HP and 8 ATK, but they grow slightly for each mob and nether wart eaten. Max 100 HP and 20 ATK, but it takes a long time to get there. Drops the drops of everything it's eaten on death. Could be useful for blaze and pigman farms, but never, EVER take it to the Overworld. Looks like a larger, black, angrier Hungry. Will only drop it's Soul after Shadow is defeated. Neutral *Endermaster: Has 70-100 HP and deals 10 damage. Looks like a slightly larger enderman with a purple crown. Only attacks if attacked or if one of it's Enderminions is attacked. Drops 2-3 Ender Pearls, one Eye of Ender, and has a 7% chance of dropping an Endercrown. *Enderminion: 15-22 HP. 4-7 of these spawn with every Endermaster. Will only attack if you attack an Enderminion or an Endermaster that is nearby. Drops 3-5 Ender Fragments. Tameable *Unicorn: Acts a lot like a horse and spawns in a crowd of them rarely. Has a white coat and pink mane. If given horse armor it can fight mobs on it's own doing 4 damage. It can triple jump when being ridden. If feed an Enchanted Golden Apple it gets a permanent regen I effect. It cannot be bred with horses or donkeys or mules. If you attack one it will attack you, doing 4 damage a hit. It has 15 hearts minimum and 20 max. It drops a unicorn horn when killed. Boss Note that, if you die, all boss mobs within non-despawning distance will despawn. *Bob: Yes, this is that Lucky Block one. HE spawns in the plains biome. He looks just like a zombie with full diamond armor. While this armor does have amazing enchants, it only gives chain armor protection. And his sword is the same. He has 60 HP. He is very rare and will always drop ONE piece of his gear. Despite his OP-ness. He is the beginner boss of this mod. He is basically the Eye of Cthulu, for Terraria, or the Halloween of Dark Chronicle. *Commander Gnorm: I have been reading "On the Edge of the Dark Sea of Darkness" too much. Gnorm has 70 HP, and will only take 1 damage from all weapons unless caught by surprise. He has a 20 block range where he will target you. He will only notice you if you've been in 20 blocks of him for 4 seconds. Hitting him by surprise will make the weapons do triple the damage as normal. He is immune to arrows, and the reason for that being..well..then you could snipe him from outside his range. When hit by Gnorm, you get nausea for 5 seconds (He smells bad) and take between 5 and 7 hearts of damage unormored. He will spawn when you use Fleshloaf (Crafting recipe in the Items section.) He looks like a fatter Fang of Dang with jewelry. *Shadow: A patch of air darker than normal with 2 glowing red lights for eyes. The Shadow has a 1% chance of spawning each night after Gnorm is slain, and will not appear ever again if you do defeat him. As such, all drops are unbreakable. He can only be damaged by his own attacks (Reference to Level Up!). He fires meteors down that do instakills (3 damage to him), throws homing fire with his sword that burns, does 5 damge to you and 1 damage to him, and he can do a ground pound that will do 5 damage no matter where you are or your armor. On death, he drops the Inferno Blade and the Helmet of Shadows. He has 30 "HP". *The Starved Devourer: Place a Starved Stone anywhere in the Overworld. The pixels on the block will start to shift, revealing that the Starved Stone is actually a head. The rest of the skeleton will slowly rise out of the ground, beginning to eat blocks and mobs nearby. Kill it fast, or the whole world could fall to the Starved Devourer! Shoot the heart in it's ribcage to deal damage, but hitting any of the bones will cause it to pluck out the arrow and eat it! The Starved Devourer starts at 125 HP and 12 damage on hit, but can grow up to 300 HP and 30 damage! Any mobs it eats are regurgitated out as Hungry, and it occasionally throws a scythe-claw at you. When it reaches 50 HP, it can no longer regrow HP, but it's heart gets an iron shell that takes half damage, and the beast itself will now target you, slamming you and tossing scythes like a madman. If you can take this beast down, you will get it's head as a trophy, it's scythe as a melee weapon, and it's heart as a magic weapon! Passive *Sleckton: An odd-looking mob. Looks like a Meep, witch is roughly the appearance of a large Flabbit, and that's about the appearance of a pig. But it has wings and is rainbow-colored. WHEN. PIGS. FLY!!!! They have 20 HP, and on death, drop 5x the porkchops of a Pig as well as, occasionally, a Nether Star Fragment Fragment (9 are used to craft a Fragment, and 9 Fragments to make a Star). They have a spawn rate of 1/50, and need the spawn conditions of a Pig. Utility *Apprentice's Golem: Summoned with a Apprentice's Golem scroll. Has 30-40 HP, is 1.8-1.95 blocks high, and deals 3-6 damage a hit. Stats are based on the Summoner's Summoning level. Always follows the Summoner. Appearance to be decided. *Golem: Summoned with a Golem's Scroll. Unlike the Apprentice Golem, the Golem can be set to several modes: Patrol, Follow, Guard, and War. Patrol causes it to wander in a specific area and kill any mob in that area, Follow makes it act like an Apprentice's Golem, Guard causes it to stay in one spot and kill anyting within 5 blocks of that spot, and War causes it to kill anything within 50 blocks of the Golem. Has 50-65 HP, 1.9-2 blocks high, and looks like a small Iron Golem. Stats are, again, based on Summoning Skill. Easter Eggs *There is a 1% chance each day for the sun to wear sunglasses. *Pistons can push Bedrock. If you use this to push a Deeper into the Void, you will hear a burp sound. *Jumping on a Piston Arm will cause it to move to 453.2323 frames later (Time-wise.) *Crafting 1 dirt in a crafting table makes a diamond. If this diamond is used in any crafting recipe, it explodes. If it is used to bribe a Fang, the Fang becomes level 9001 and kills you and despawns... after stealing all valuables. *Holding a bow back for 133.7 seconds will cause you to blow up, taking 8 damage and decreasing bow durability by 32.76545. But really, who holds back for that long? *Renaming a sheep "Asgore", "ASGORE", or "Toriel" will give it a crown. Item *Fleshloaf: Crafted from 3 Rotten Flesh, 1 Bone, 2 damaged Leather Boots, and 1 Bob Blade will make Undone Fleshloaf. Placing it outside and keeping it out for 3 days will cause it to become "Done". Placing Done Fleshloaf on a Diamond Block will spawn Gnorm. *Starved Stone: With a Soul of Starved in the middle, Obsidian in the corners, and blaze rods on the sides, you craft a Starved Stone. Place it anywhere in the Overworld to summon The Starved Devourer. It's a large, black stone that looks like a mix between coal and obsidian. *Shiny: Crafted from 1 Gold Block, 3 Diamonds, and 2 Emeralds. It has 100 uses. Right-clicking a Fang with it will kill it, and if you spend 15 uses, you can do 40 damage to Gnorm. You can only use it once for each Gnorm you battle. *Ender Shard: 3-5 of these drop from Enderminions. 9 of them can be used to make an Ender Pearl, and a Pearl can be used to make 9 of these. *Apprentice's Golem Scroll: Crafted with 8 paper surrounding a Deeper/Silverfish/Enderminion Soul. *Golem Scroll: 5 Paper and 2 Apprentice Golem Scrolls along the outside anywhere, and a Spider/Zombie/Skeleton/Fang soul. *Mob Souls: Each mob has a 2% chance to drop it's soul. Gear *Inferno Blade: Doubles as an unbreakable Flint+Steel and a sword that does 8 damage, sets mobs on fire, and, when hitting the air with it, shoots a fireball that does 3 damage, infinite range, 1 second cooldown. Dropped from Shadow. *Helmet of Shadows: Another drop from Shadow. Gives 1 more half-bar than Diamond, gives you a Hiding stat increased by 10 (Note that this stat CAN go up more than 64 IF you wear special gear) and makes you and anything attached to you (Item in Hand and Armor) invisible. Just to prank friends with. *Endercrown: Dropped by the Endermaster with a 7% chance. Gives as much armor as a Diamond Helmet, and causes all Endercreatures to deal 75% as much damage to you and you to deal 125% as much damage to them. *The Devourer's Scythe: Legendary! An axe-type weapon that does 25 damage, however it has an Attack Speed of 0.3. Category:Mods Category:Enchantments